


Alpha

by Pantherheart



Series: Through the Eyes of a Poet: Poems by Pantherheart [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantherheart/pseuds/Pantherheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POET'S NOTE: This poem is about wolves. But the wolves represent something much bigger. I wrote this poem in 10th grade (this past school year) when I was going through some really tough times. In truth, the entirety of 10th grade was tough for me, mentally, physically, and emotionally. There were many nights in which I slept for no more than 4 hours, up doing homework or projects. (That's one of the bad things about being an Honors student: a crapton of extra work.) But on top of that, I was in the process of discovering something about myself- something that had begun happening in the 7th grade. I was figuring out, and learning to accept, my sexuality. I knew, for sure, but I was afraid of what other people would say. Why? Because I'm gay. To this day, I'm terrified of being attacked for my sexuality. Whether it be something physical, like Orlando, or something verbal. I think that's the scarier part. Because wounds can heal. Hearts cannot. I have been told that because I'm gay, God will judge me and send me to burn in Hell. That hurt. It really did. And to this day, I haven't forgiven the person for saying it. Despite the discrimination and the fear, I will never stop fighting for my human rights. And that is what this poem is about. Pushing through barriers, despite everyone who told you to quit. Continuing to fight, even when you've fallen to your knees. Because when everything is over, and the worst has passed, there is still one thing left to hold onto. Hope.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> POET'S NOTE: This poem is about wolves. But the wolves represent something much bigger. I wrote this poem in 10th grade (this past school year) when I was going through some really tough times. In truth, the entirety of 10th grade was tough for me, mentally, physically, and emotionally. There were many nights in which I slept for no more than 4 hours, up doing homework or projects. (That's one of the bad things about being an Honors student: a crapton of extra work.) But on top of that, I was in the process of discovering something about myself- something that had begun happening in the 7th grade. I was figuring out, and learning to accept, my sexuality. I knew, for sure, but I was afraid of what other people would say. Why? Because I'm gay. To this day, I'm terrified of being attacked for my sexuality. Whether it be something physical, like Orlando, or something verbal. I think that's the scarier part. Because wounds can heal. Hearts cannot. I have been told that because I'm gay, God will judge me and send me to burn in Hell. That hurt. It really did. And to this day, I haven't forgiven the person for saying it. Despite the discrimination and the fear, I will never stop fighting for my human rights. And that is what this poem is about. Pushing through barriers, despite everyone who told you to quit. Continuing to fight, even when you've fallen to your knees. Because when everything is over, and the worst has passed, there is still one thing left to hold onto. Hope.

**ALPHA**

 

 

The Alpha howls,

His Pack joins in.

The Alpha runs,

His Pack follows.

The Alpha attacks,

His Pack jumps in.

 

They return home after a successful hunt,

And they all watch over the pups.

The Alpha teaches his offspring

To be strong and proud.

He cares for them

And prepares them for life in the wild.

 

But there is always a runt in the litter.

The smallest,

The weakest,

The one the Pack believes

Will not survive.

 

But looks can be deceiving.

 

For the runt has a determined spirit.

She will not go down without a fight.

Every day,

She battles for her share of the food

And for a warm spot to sleep at night.

 

As time passes, she grows bigger.

Until she is no longer a runt,

But a full-grown wolf.

She is just as worthy as her brothers and sisters.

Yet, she is shunned by her Pack.

Why?

She has no clue.

 

And so, She leaves.

By choice,

Not by force.

She is not fleeing,

She is seeking out a better life.

 

And she finds one.

In the form of another lone wolf.

 

The wolf accepts her.

She does not see her as an outcast.

She sees her as a leader,

A gleaming jewel

That never had the chance to shine.

And she loves her

For the strong, beautiful wolf she is.

 

They run off together.

And they start a Pack of their own.

And the Pack becomes

The most well-respected in all the land.

She stands tall and proud.

She leads her Pack to greatness,

Her mate at her side all along the way.

 

Her former Alphas—

Her parents—

Look on at the daughter they let go;

The runt that was never meant to survive.

 

The daughter they let go,

Look at where she is now!

 

An Alpha,

A mother,

A leader

Of a family who accepts her,

Respects her,

Loves her.

 

The other Pack,

They look at the young Alpha female,

And they wonder… how?

How did this happen?

 

And the Alpha,

She answers with a howl.

And her Pack joins in.

 

They reply in harmony:

"We do not judge.

We do not discriminate.

We accept,

We respect,

And we love one another."

 

And then the Pack dies down,

Leaving their Alpha female to answer alone.

 

"I left you

And I found a new life.

I left you

And I found a wolf who accepts me.

I left you

And I started my own family.

I left you

And it's the best decision I've ever made.

 

"You saw me as a runt,

But look at me now.

You thought I would die,

But look how far I have come.

I don't need you.

I never did.

You brought me into this world,

But you stopped caring after that.

 

"I hope you've learned…

Not everything is what it seems.

Looks can be deceiving.

And I hope,

For all our sakes,

That we stop judging

Before we know the truth."

 

She does not receive an answer

From the other Pack.

But she can sense

That something has changed.

Perhaps, her former Pack-mates

Had taken her advice.

Perhaps, not.

But she knew, for certain,

That they had heard her.

And that was the best she could do.

It was up to them now.

 

And so, with a swish of her tail

And a flick of her ears,

The Alpha female runs alongside her Pack

In search of a place

They could call their own,

A place they could call home.


End file.
